


Případ Baskervillského psa: Setkání na blatech

by Melkora



Series: Případ Baskervillského psa [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angry John Watson, Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles, Dom John Watson, Guilty Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Punishment, Rok s Johnlockem, Spanking, Tema: Mezi nebem a zemí
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Watson na Baskervillském panství pracuje jako osobní ochranka nového majitele sira Henryho. Zároveň také vyšetřuje tajemné a nevysvětlitelné okolnosti podivné smrti jeho předchůdce a posílá podrobné reporty svému druhovi Sherlocku Holmesovi, o němž věří, že je upoután v Londýně.Stojí snad za tragickým skonem nešťastného sira Charlese opravdu ďábelský démon pasoucí po baskervillské krvi a povolaný do našeho světa pradávnou kletbou? Nebo je pachatelem obyčejný reálný zloduch z masa a kostí? Je to snad onen záhadný cizinec skrývající se na blatech? Watson je muž činu a rozhodne se to ihned zjistit. My už ale víme, z minulého dílu, že v pravěké chajdě se ve skutečnosti neusídlil nikdo jiný, než právě Holmes, poněkud osamělý a sužovaný steskem po svém doktorovi. Což mu ale nezabránilo bezostyšně mu lhát.Co všechno bude muset náš detektiv vykonat, aby si svého přítele usmířil?(Tato povídka obsahuje chybějící pasáž, kterou doktor Watson do svého díla z pochopitelných důvodů nezařadil)





	1. První část

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).



Onoho osudového podvečera se říjnové počasí rozhodlo na chvíli umoudřit a předvést obyvatelům Devonského hrabství nefalšované babí léto. Ta tam byla studená šedivě sychravá mlha halící blata jako teskná výčitka. Vlažné slunce putovalo po blankytné obloze a ještě více rozjasňovalo už tak zářivé barvy podzimu, fialovou a zlato rudou, jimiž se vřesoviště tak rádo odívalo v tuto roční dobu.  
Když jsem se vracel ze své pravidelné obhlídky blat, přidal se k téhle pestré paletě ještě nachově oranžový tembr večerních paprsků, který se rozlil po celém západním obzoru a propůjčoval snad i vzduchu okolo příjemně teplý nádech.  
Čím více jsem se blížil ke svému pravěkému doupěti, tím častěji jsem se musel ohlížet po onom barevném divadle a kochat se jeho uklidňující krásou. Ano, přitakával jsem si. Zdálo se, že je v ní skutečně něco konejšivého…  
Když tu, sotva pár kroků před svým provizorním domovem, jsem ustrnul. Srdce mi při tom poskočilo, jakoby se chtělo zastavit, smysly se zostřily a zacílily se tím správným žádoucím směrem. Okouzlení romantickým večerem se rozplynulo a já se zase proměnil v ten chladně střízlivý účelný stroj, jímž jsem se stával pokaždé, když se přede mnou zjevila záhada hodná rozlousknutí.  
Všechno ve mně se plně soustředilo na šlápoty, které se v době mé nepřítomnosti objevily v okolí mého obydlí a které - vzhledem k tomu, že bylo nepředstavitelné, aby se zde, v tomto zastrčeném, bohem i lidmi zapomenutém koutu zjevily náhodou - musely patřit narušiteli.  
Moje chýše, zdánlivě ukrytá před vším lidským a schovaná v bezpečí za clonou času, byla objevena!  
Zamrazilo mne! Na mysl mi vytanulo, že osoba, kterou pronásleduji, je nebezpečný chladnokrevný vrah, který už jednoho člověka nemilosrdně připravil o život. Číhá snad na mne za zdmi chýše, jako na další překážku, kterou je nutno odstranit na jeho pouti za nesmírným bohatstvím?  
Mým prvním impulsem bylo vzít prostě do zaječích a obětovat těch pár drobností, které jsem uvnitř přechovával.  
Když tu mé srdce poskočilo znovu, tentokrát radostným rozrušením. Jak jen jsem mohl být tak roztěkaný a povolit emocím, aby opanovaly můj rozum na okamžik sice nepatrný, avšak naprosto rozhodující?!  
Mé zraky hleděly na vychladlý nedopalek cigarety značky Bradley, Oxford Street a mně se chtělo začít tančit, neboť tenhle opuštěný kousek smetí mohl znamenat jen jedno. Potlačil jsem své rozrušení i touhu dát o sobě okamžitě vědět a rozběhnout se o zlomkrk do své, zdaleka už ne tolik, osamělé poustevny, neboť to stále ještě představovalo jisté nebezpečí.  
Nakonec ve mně, musím přiznat, zvítězilo jisté zastydlé chlapecké rošťáctví, kterého se ne a ne vzdát i přes svou hlubokou dospělost.  
Udělal jsem ještě pár opatrných kroků.  
"Je nádherný večer, Watsone, opravdu myslím, že vám venku bude lépe než uvnitř."  
Pronesl jsem tak nenuceně a tak jízlivě, jak jen jsem toho byl schopen, pak jsem se posadil na jeden z okolních balvanů a čekal. Jen jsem ještě prohodil něco o tom smyslu, že by můj milý druh měl schovat svůj revolver, který bezpochyby pevně svírá, připravený vytasit se s ním na zloducha, jehož doupě, jak byl přesvědčen, právě vyčenichal.  
A opravdu! Můj drahý Watson se vzápětí vyřítil ven, ve tváři onen výraz vytrženého až zbožného obdivu, kterým mne vždy tak spolehlivě odzbrojoval. Odolal jsem nutkání vrhnout se mu ihned vstříc a zatvářil se okázale přezíravě. Vydrželo mi to pouhých několik vteřin a pak už jsme se radostně objímali a křepčili kolem sebe, jak malí. Já i s jistou hrdostí, jakou by bezpochyby pociťoval každý učitel nad vynikajícím úspěchem svého žáka.  
Jenže radost z nenadálého setkání brzo vyprchala a já poznal, že budu mít co vysvětlovat. Otázka za otázkou a co hůře, výčitka za výčitkou se se jen řinuly z úst mého přítele a já musím uznat, že nikoliv zcela neoprávněně.  
Ano, zatajil jsem před ním své plány. Ano, lhal jsem mu, že jsem v Londýně, zatímco už jsem nějaký čas pobýval zde v Devonu. Ano, nechal jsem si posílat sáhodlouhé dopisy s podrobnými zprávami, zatímco jsem sídlil zde a pozoroval veškeré události z bezprostřední blízkosti.  
Jistě, ty dopisy! Tady je máte, Watsone. Sáhl jsem do kapsy a vytáhl rovnou celý štos. Samozřejmě, že jsem je nosil neustále u sebe. Na srdci! Občas také spočinuly na mém dalším, mnohem soukromějším orgánu, o čemž už, můj milý, nemusíte vědět.  
Můj společník je ode mne váhavě převzal a s jistou pátravostí si je prohlížel. Zdálo se, že zjevné známky opotřebení, které jevily, ho začínají přesvědčovat. Zvedl ke mně zraky, zdaleka už ne tolik příkré a ukřivděné. Já si koutkem oka povšiml, že jeho ukazovák spočívá na jisté skvrnce, jež se na papír dostala mým přičiněním během jisté nemravné aktivity zahrnující pomyšlení na mužnou postavu mého druha, zcela obnaženou a sevřenou v mém náručí.  
Těžko jsem zabránil svým lícím, aby zahořely a podbřišku, aby se sevřel. V mé hlavě zatím dozrával smělý plán. Snad, napadlo mě, snad existuje způsob, jak svůj prohřešek odčinit a přesvědčit Watsona, aby mi odpustil. Způsob, který bude dostatečně příjemný a uspokojivý pro něho, ale nakonec i pro mne. Jen kdyby nebylo té mé zatracené ostýchavosti, která mi tak hloupě zabraňuje mluvit o těchhle věcech přímo!  
Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a skousl dolní ret. Tak, jen směle do toho!  
"Můj nejdražší chlapče!" Pravil jsem se značnou dávkou teatrální zkroušenosti. "Máte pravdu! Přes to, že mé záměry byly nejčistší, provinil jsem se na vás a vy máte plné právo se hněvat. Nežádám vaše odpuštění, ale možná (skrze mou pokornou masku už začaly prosvítat první známky dychtivosti) možná, že společně přijdeme na to, jak vás odškodnit.  
Nesměle jsem stočil pohled k zemi. Můj stud nebyl hraný.  
"Možná," srdnatě jsem pokračoval dál, "má pokora nebude pro vás dostatečnou satisfakcí. Třeba si zasloužím přísné, ehm... potrestání."  
Poslední slovo už jsem téměř zašeptal. Watson naproti mně na mě tázavě pohlédl. Na chvíli ustrnul ve snaze přijít na to, zda opravdu slyšel to, co slyšel. Já si nemohl pomoci a celý se rozechvěl, napětím i očekáváním. Až jeho koutek, nenápadně zvednutý v onom typickém úsměvu číhajícího dravce, mi napověděl, že můj plán začíná fungovat.  
"Tak potrestání, říkáte." Watson se na svém kameni pohodlně rozvalil a založil ruce, jako pravý armádní velitel. Jeho dravčí úsměv se ještě rozšířil. "A jak by to potrestání, podle vás, mělo vypadat?"  
Tón jeho hlasu nepřipouštěl námitek a já tušil, že, ač jsem se zalykal ostychem, budu muset jít do detailů. Přes to jsem mu to nezazlíval. Bylo vzrušující, když mě můj milý doktor přivádíval do rozpaků.  
"Ehm..." koktal jsem a pýřil se, jak školák. "Pár dobře mířených plácnutí by to mohlo spravit. Ehm..."  
Už jen ta představa ve mně roznítila žár, jakoby někdo uvnitř mého těla pořádně zatopil pod kotlem.  
Obličel mého druha mezi tím nabyl oněch příznačných strohých příkrých rysů, které vzbuzovaly hrůzu u našich protivníků a nezvladatelnou touhu u mne.  
"Kolik?!" Pravil rázně.  
"Tak… deset, snad… kolik uznáte za vhodné." Vysoukal jsem ze sebe, nechopen už dále zakrýt svoje vzrušení. Hruď se mi prudce zdvíhala, šíje se jen jen zvrátit na zad.  
"No… dobře tedy!" Odvětil Watson po chvíli. "To by se snad dalo chápat jako spravedlivý trest za vaše hříchy."  
Musel jsem se pousmát nad jeho volbou slov. Ač se můj doktor poctivě snažil hrát svou roli a působit co nejpřísněji, nedokázal už ani on předstírat, že mu skutečně běží o jakýsi trest. V očích už mu plápolaly bujaré ohníčky a příkrost jeho výrazu roztávala veselím.  
Rázně se zvedl.  
"Tak tedy, hybaj do chaty."  
Poslechl jsem a obavy se při tom ve mně mísily s nedočkavostí.


	2. Druhá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V minulém díle se oba naši hrdinové, Holmes i Watson, shodli na tom, že nehodný detektiv si zaslouží přísné potrestání. Jak bude vypadat se dozvíme v následující kapitole.

V okamžiku, kdy jsem před ním vyřkl slovo „potrestání“, nebylo již třeba nic dalšího vysvětlovat. Watson okamžitě pochopil, kam mířím. Jednalo se o narážku na jistou událost, která se přihodila před časem, jednoho odpoledne, kdy se můj milý hoch zase jednou rozhodl, že znova, tentokrát již definitivně, ztratil trpělivost se mnou i mými „zlozvyky“. Jak nehezky nazýval některé mé obyčeje, dle mého skromného názoru ovšem naprosto nevinné. Nebo alespoň téměř nevinné!   
Jako třeba onen pokus, kvůli kterému došlo ke zmíněné rozepři. Týkal se hnitím masa za pokojové teploty a byl nezbytný pro přesné určení doby smrti jistého gentlemana, jehož úmrtí jsem právě vyšetřoval.   
Můj drahý přítel však neměl pro mé vědecké počinky příliš pochopení. Velmi důrazně trval na tom, že experiment musí být ukončen a jeho následky odstraněny. Snad návdavkem k tomu přidal ještě obligátní stížnost, že rozmístění mých pomůcek a předmětů ve společném obývacím pokoji je až příliš kreativní. S čímž jsem sice hluboce nesouhlasil, ale hněvivé, „Holmesi!“, mě přesvědčilo, že tentokrát není radno odporovat.   
Pustil jsem se tedy do úklidu, avšak své výhrady jsem si nenechal pro sebe. Můj druh mi naslouchal, dílem podrážděně, dílem pobaveně, dokud ovšem jeho slovník poněkud nezhrubl a on neprohlásil, že jsem jak rozjívený spratek, který by si ze všeho nejvíc zasloužil naplácat na holou. A on že bude tím, kdo se o to konečně postará. Nebral jsem tohle jeho špičkování příliš vážně, ale jen do té doby, dokud po mě se smíchem neskočil a nesplnil svou výhružku.   
Bylo to zvláštní a nepochopitelné, ale ty ruce, z nichž jedna mě pevně sevřela a druhá dopadala trestající silou na moje zadní partie, roznítily ve mně žár, jaký jsem ve Watsonově náručí dosud nepoznal.   
Mému příteli naštěstí neušlo, v jakém stavu se nacházím, což mi přineslo dvě výrazná pozitiva. To že jsem nakonec nemusel uklízet, bylo tím menším z nich. 

Teď jsme, v tichém porozumění, stáli proti sobě uvnitř mého pravěkého doupěte a pomrkávali na sebe jako dva spiklenci. Oba jsme se snažili zachovávat dekórum a udržet zdání skutečného provinění a trestu. Avšak já, když jsem hleděl na přítelovy široké plece, na jeho pevně rozkročené nohy i na nesmlouvavý výraz v jeho tváři, jsem jen stěží přemáhal dychtivost. V koutcích mi to pocukávalo a co chvíli jsem v nervózním napětí skousl ret.  
Watson si zatím dával načas! Stál, nehybný jak skála a měřil si mě, jako zlobivého žáčka. Hápal jsem, že i čekání je součástí trestu. Při tom bych tak rád několika rychlými kroky překonal tu vzdálenost, stejně nepatrnou, jako protivnou a přivítal ho ve svém obětí.   
Ale, ne! Takhle se ta hra nehraje! Já jsem tady za zkroušeného provinilce. Opět jsem zabodl zrak do země. Napadlo mě, že kdybychom nebyli v této chladné kobce, nýbrž v pohodlí našeho domova na Baker street, jistě by mi můj milý společník už nařizoval, jakou část svršků mám stáhnout a má hruď se tou myšlenkou, (nebo lépe řečeno vzpomínkou) prudce vzedmula.  
Nakonec Watson přeci promluvil.  
„Tak tedy,“pravil, „deset!“ Ta slova se rozezněla jak údery gongu.  
A pak už to šlo, ráz na ráz! Jeho úctyhodná postava se hnula a můj druh byl hnedle u mě. Pravačkou zajel do mých vlasů a jediným pohybem zničil mou pečlivě upravovanou fazónu. Popadl mě za pačesy a prudce trhl dozadu, až jsem zalapal po dechu. Vzápětí se vrhl na mé rty a hrdlo, jež byly díky jeho nemilosrdnému zásahu, perfektně vystaveny jeho útokům. Nyní už jsem neváhal a nechal svoje paže lačně ovinout jeho pevné torzo.  
„Watsone!“ Šeptal jsem mezi jednotlivými polibky a můj dech se stával mělčím a prudším.  
V tom jsem byl nemilosrdně otočen o sto osmdesát stupňů a jemný, ale vytrvalý tlak jeho ruky mi naznačil, že se mám sklonit.   
Pochopil, že je na čase provést „exekuci“. Poslušně jsem se vyšplhal na své provizorní lůžko a zaujal polohu o níž jsem se domníval, že by mohla mému příteli vyhovovat. Celý rozdychtěný jsem jemně hodil očkem za sebe a naše pohledy se na okamžik střetly. Oba plné vášně a touhy, oba spokojené s dosavadním průběhem událostí a pevně rozhodnuté pokračovat. Jen ten jeho drzý a smělý, zatímco můj byl prodchnutý studem.   
Rychle jsem se zase odvrátil. Nestál jsem o to, aby můj druh, objevil pravou míru mé ostýchavosti, jakkoliv samu její existenci se mi před ním nepochybně utajit nepodařilo.   
Široká dlaň vojenského chirurga zatím už putovala po mých zádech nahoru dolů a já se celý rozechvěl očekáváním. První rána nepřicházela. Pochopil jsem, že i tohle má být překvapením.   
Dodal jsem si odvahy a nechal svůj zrak znovu vyhledat ten jeho.   
A pak to přišlo!  
„Ahhhh!“ Ston, jež se vydral se z mého hrdla, bylo opentlen špetkou bolesti a spoustou rozkoše.   
A pak zase a znova!  
„Ahhh… Wat… Watso… „ Zalykal jsem se a volná Watsonova ruka počala něžně pročesávat moje kadeře. Tušil jsem, že je jen otázkou času, než sevře a škubne. Ta druhá nepolevovala ve výkonu „trestu“ ani na vteřinu. Vibrace, jež mi způsobovala, putovaly celým mým tělem, jako nezastavitelný a stále mohutnějící příval vášně.   
„Takže, vy jeden rošťáku!“ Šeptal mi do ucha a na rtech mu při tom vyhrával smyslný úsměv. „Doufám, že tohle vás naučí tahat mě za nos.“ Pak se mého ušního boltce dotkl jeho horký jazyk a opatrně putoval po jeho okraji, zanechávaje po sobě vlhkou stopičku.   
Otočil jsem se, abych chňapl po tom růžovém nájezdníkovi, bylo však už pozdě. Watson prudce ucukl a mé čelisti sklaply na prázdno. Jen jeho dlaň, ta opět našla svůj cíl neomylně.  
„Ahhh!“   
„Kolik ještě?“ Zaduněl bronzový doktorův hlas.  
„Ještě… dvě!“ Ztěžka jsem oddychoval a vesele se na něho culil.   
Ruka v mých vlasech jemně zabrala a potáhla mou hlavu vzhůru. Poslušně jsem ji následoval, dokud mě nedovedla až k Watsonovým rtům, které vzápětí splynuly s těmi mými v dlouhém vášnivém polibku. Byl jsem ke svému doktorovi tak blízko, že jsem přímo cítil omamné horko jeho těla.   
Stále jsem ještě klečel na svém lůžku, zatímco on stál po mém boku. Když jsem se napřímil, byly naše oči v jedné rovině a vpíjely se do sebe s podobnou náruživostí, jako naše rty. I myšlenky už se nám zatoulaly stejným směrem. Nechtělo se nám od sebe oddělovat a tak jsme se jeden k druhému přivinuli ještě těsněji.  
Poslední dvě rány dopadly na mé těžce zkoušené hýždě pod jiným úhlem, i když nezmenšenou intenzitou. Pak mě doktorovy ruce konečně objaly v bedrech a já se pod jeho tíží, napůl ve snách, pomalu zvrátil nazad.


	3. Třetí část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co všechno musí takový detektivní konzultant udělat, aby si usmířil vojenského lékaře? To se konečně dozvíme v závěrečné kapitole

Moje kamenné lože zrovna nepřekypovalo pohodlím, já ani můj společník jsme na to však pranic nedbali. Naše těla se bez všech zábran proplétala a vinula k sobě v divokém výbuchu dlouho potlačované vášně. Zde, v pusté samotě vřesovišť, kde jsem se nemusel krotit, ani obávat odhalení, nechal jsem ze svých úst volně unikat slastné stony, jako motýly z kukel. Ladně pak stoupaly ke stropu mé kobky, kde se mísily s těmi Watsonovými v úchvatné symfonii.   
Doktorova váha mě zatím tiskla ještě hlouběji do mého ubohého lůžka, až jsem málem ani nemohl popadnout dech a jeho silné ruce majetnicky sevřely má zápěstí nad mou hlavou. Pohled, který mi při tom věnoval, byl tak spalující a tak žádostivý, že vydal za tisíc horoucích ujištění o vzájemné lásce a touze. Zároveň však v sobě skrýval i cosi dravčího, cosi hladového a nebezpečného. A, ano, také mírně děsivého! Byla to tak dokonalá esence mého Watsona, že se mi z toho až zatetelilo srdce.  
A i kdyby tu nebyl ten pohled, pořád ještě zbývalo jeho mužství, sálající a úplně stejně vzrušené, jako to moje. Ach, jak jen jsem to mohl necítit přes měkký tvíd jeho kalhot!? A při tom můj druh stále zůstával tak klidný, tak nad věcí. A, ano! Tak… stoický! Schopný kdykoliv mě přemoci, ovládnout a podrobit své vůli. Záviděl jsem svému příteli tohle jeho sebeovládání, kterého jsem já, žel bohu, nebyl schopen. O to přitažlivější se pak jevil v mých očích.  
Ani já jsem nezahálel.  
Pokud má ústa zrovna nebyla zaměstnána jinak, pořád dokola mumlala jeho jméno a on mi stejně vřele odpovídal. Naše údy se v tom zuřivém milostném souboji třely o sebe a ač se nám v okolním chladu ani jednomu příliš nechtělo stahovat svršky, věřil jsem, že bychom oba mohli tímto prostým způsobem doputovat k vrcholu. Přiznávám, nechat se dovézt až do cílové stanice, pěkně rychle a bez námahy, byla lákavá představa.  
Ale ne! Připomněl jsem si. Mým záměrem bylo, domoci se Watsonova odpuštění a sobectvím bych si k němu stěží pomohl.  
Vší silou jsem od sebe odtlačil to sladké žádoucí tělo. Z Watsonových očí na mě vykoukly dva velké nechápavé otazníky. Až jsem se tomu musel usmát.  
„Můj milý chlapče!“ Promluvil jsem k němu a těžce u toho oddychoval. „Nezapomeňte, že dnes jsem vaším pokorným kajícným služebníkem.“   
Otazníky se proměnily z nechápavých na dychtivé a já se opět trochu polekal následků vlastní odvahy. Přes to jsem odhodlaně jednal. Nasměroval jsem ho do rohu lůžka, ke zdi, kde si mohl pohodlně sednout a opřít se zády a kde jsem měl i já měl dost prostoru pro svůj vlastní záměr. Nevysvětloval jsem, co se chystám provést. Myslím, že kdybych chtěl, stejně bych ani nenašel slova. Můj druh však rychle pochopil. Z mého rozpačitého vyhýbavého pohledu, z nachu, jímž se podbarvily mé tváře a hlavně z toho, jak pohotově jsem sklonil hlavu do jeho klína. Pochopil a povzbudivě na mě pokýval.  
Watsonovo pohlaví už tam na mě čekalo, nalité a dožadující se pozornosti. Na mém temeni přistála jeho ruka a počala se něžně probírat mými kadeřemi, zatímco já jsem neméně pečlivě a s neskrývaným nadšením laskal vybouleninu na jeho poklopci a nenasytně se o ni otíral tvářemi i rty.   
Jenže můj druh chtěl víc. Do jeho slastných vzdechů se tu a tam přimísil netrpělivý rozmrzelý podtón a ruka na mém temeni jemně tlačila, jakoby se mi pokoušela cosi naznačit. I mě už se tvrdost a horkost na mých tvářích, byť omamná, ovšem pociťovaná pouze přes látku kalhot, začínala jevit jako nedostatečná. Roztřesenými konečky prstů jsem se pustil do nerovného zápasu s knoflíčky na Watsonově poklopci a zoufale se snažil nic neroztrhat. Jak málo teď zbývalo z mého brilantního mozku, z mé logiky a dedukce. Stačilo několik Watsonových polibků a proměnil jsem se v chabý uzlíček vášní, bezmocný v jeho náruči.   
Netrpělivě jsem škubl tvídem a nehodná látka Watsonových kalhot konečně kapitulovala. Vrstvička látky, dělící mě od jeho vytoužené pokožky, se zase o něco ztenčila. I ten sladký kousek jeho těla najednou dostal víc prostoru. Položil jsem dlaň na tenké bílé plátno jeho spodků a čekal. Rozkošnicky jsem si vychutnával jeho pevnou tuhou délku i to, jak se pod mými doteky vzpínal. Mé oči, stejně tak jako rty i jazyk, který už sám povylezl z úst, jakoby byly magicky přitahováno stejným směrem k tomu posvátnému místu.   
Už jsem se chtěl onomu pokušení oddat, když v tom mě můj milý přítel předešel.  
„No tak, Holmesi! Nemáte být vy tím potrestaným? Tak proč mám trpět já?“ Vyrážel ze sebe přerývaně a se smyslným smíchem. „Nebo mě chcete slyšet prosit? Dobře tedy! Prosím! Prosím!“  
I já jsem se krátce zasmál, hrdý na svůj „triumf“. Tak přece jen se mi povedlo zbavit toho stoického důstojníka jeho přísné sebekázně. Rozhodně jsem ho ale nemínil, nechat to kouzelné slovíčko vyslovit potřetí a konečně osvobodil jeho bojovníka z vězení textilu.   
Byl to úchvatný pohled!   
Odolal jsem chuti ještě chvíli si s ním pohrávat. Věděl jsem, že můj druh už nestojí o škádlení. Proto jsem se rovnou pustil do díla. Vzal jsem jeho mužství do úst a nechal ho pomalu a opatrně vklouznout do svého hrdla tak hluboko, jak jen jsem to dokázal. Ta horkost i pocit plnosti byly prostě opojné, stejně jako slastné vzdechy, které se mi z něj podařilo vymámit. Přivřel jsem oči. Watsonův tlak na mém temeni opět zesílil, jak se snažil zajet ještě hlouběji. A pak už jeho úd klouzal dovnitř a ven mým hrdlem a bylo to snad ještě více vzrušující, než kdybych byl rozkoš sám přijímal.   
Ani můj přítel se nedržel zpátky a jeho útoky na mé hrdlo se stávaly prudšími a bezohlednějšími.   
„Ach… bože, Holmesi, ano, ano!“ Sténal přerývaně s každým přírazem.  
Až to vypadalo, že se téměř vyžívá v jisté hrubosti, kterou já jsem ovšem vítal, dokonce si ji do jisté míry užíval, jako pokaždé, když jsem byl svým silným a statečným vojákem přemožen.  
Cítil jsem, že jeho vrchol je blíž a blíž a zatoužil jsem vpít do sebe každou kapku, každičký důkaz rozkoše, kterou jsem mu dokázal dát. Tušil jsem, že nebudu varován, ani nedostanu na výběr. Přes to jsem cítil, jak jeho úd v mých ústech ještě nabyl, když to přišlo, i to, jak se prohnul v kříži a jak zavzdychal.  
„Holmesi!“   
A já se už zalykal přívaly jeho horkého semene. 

O chvíli později už se rozvaloval na mém lůžku a hověl si tak, jak jen mu to jeho chatrná konstrukce umožňovala. Já se choulil vedle něho.  
„Takže… „ spustil jsem poněkud sugestivně, „už se nezlobíte?“ A utíral si při tom bradu hřbetem ruky.  
Watson se rozchechtal na celé kolo.  
„Vy jeden manipulativní mizero!“ Obořil se na mě a hrubost v jeho hlase byla zcela přebita vřelostí v jeho očích. „Samozřejmě, že se nezlobím! Vypadám snad jako někdo, kdo se zlobí?“   
Protáhl se jako kočka a dal si ruce za hlavu. Po chvíli, jakoby si teprve teď uvědomil, že jsem tam také se po mě natáhl. Ucukl jsem! Tak to ne, příteli! Tohle bylo celé o vás a pro vás. Ne, vážně jsem si jistý, že mi nemusíte nic oplácet. Navíc, máme práci! Tam venku po blatech ještě pořád pobíhá zákeřný vrah a ta jeho „záhrobní“ příšera. 

Je nejvyšší čas mu to zatrhnout!


End file.
